venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Undercover
Undercover is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Robert Jacob, returning to Gyeongcheon, hears that the Vepturegeng are back, causing havoc. Going undercover, Robert is almost admitted into the gang as an honorary member. However, he must survive their initiation street race to enter. And when the Vepturegeng are around, rules need not apply! Summary Robert Jacob, returning to Gyeongcheon with Robyn Jade, is informed by Prisco that the Vepturegeng have returned, and are recruiting new members by the second. Robert claims that he'll go undercover to try and learn their plans and stop them. Robert and Prisco swagger into a strip club/bar combination, disguising themselves. As it turns out, one of the bartenders is actually Elmo "Roadkill" Roehr, a former Venturecru member, and one of several who had fled to Gyeongcheon in hopes of escaping from the Void Monsters. However, the Vepturegeng have started patrolling the bar day and night, with him fearing that it'll get shut down and he'll end up jobless as a result. One of the new Vepturegeng thugs, infuriated that one of the strippers isn't "hot enough", and proceeds to physically assault her. Prisco, mad at the thug for acting violently towards the woman, proceeds to get in a fight with the thug. Prisco smashes a stool over the thug's head, attracting the attention of Serpent. Serpent, impressed with Prisco's fighting skills, asks if he wishes to join the Vepturegeng, claiming that he's exiling the thug that attacked the stripper for "punching a hot chick". Prisco joins, and is asked his name. Glancing across the room at a newspaper, he finds the headline "Venturian Police Say Total Arrests of Environmentalists passes 7,000", and decides to go with "Total Arrest". Upon Serpent asking for his real name, he goes with the most normal sounding name he can imagine, "Noah Williams". Robert, asking if he can join, is told that he hasn't proven himself in combat yet, and there cannot be allowed. Prisco is escorted by Serpent, as Robert glares at him, livid. Robert, leaving and changing out of his disguise, decides that having two new recruits would be a bit too suspicious, and decides to leave Prisco to make his own decisions. Robert, calling Robyn about the idea, is told that he is insane for going with it, and that Prisco might end up getting killed. Upon hearing this, Robert brushes it off as mere nonsense, but rethinks his decision as he drives home, fearing that this may be the end of his adopted brother. Prisco, brought underground to the Vepturegeng's lair, signs his name as "Total Arrest". Serpent claims that Total Arrest is soon to be a Vepturegeng member. However, the other Vepturegeng aren't as accepting towards Total Arrest joining, with Gunner pointing out his uncanny similarities to Prisco of the Jacob Knights. Serpent brushes this off, claiming that Gunner himself also resembles Prisco, taking note of his tall stature and prominent muscles. Total Arrest is almost accepted, but must survive their initiation street race; the Highway to Hell. Outside the base's entrance, the members are ready to begin a race with Serpent serving as the caller. Gunner is about to explain the rules to Prisco, claiming that none exist. The moment Serpent drops the Gyeongcheon flag, the members ride off, with Prisco struggling before soon taking off. Serpent soon gets a texts and replies angrily. The one texting is simply known as "1 2 3 3 4 4", and is told that Total Arrest is a spy for Robert Jacob, and informs Gunner of this. Gunner immediately texts the other members, trying to get them to prevent Prisco from winning. The bikers try to force Prisco back as they approach a train station, frightening everyone inside of it. As Prisco catches up, passing Ruffian and Stealer, Wendigo decides to take matters into his own hands. Wendigo stabs the fuel tank of Prisco's cycle with a harpoon, causing it to leak gasoline. Ruffian lights up the fuel trail with his flamethrower, causing an explosion that destroys Ruffian and Stealer's bikes, with the latter barely surviving. The two pass by police officers at a bar, before they see the street race and go off in pursuit. The rest of the Vepturegeng are able to get the police off their tail, and continue to chase after Prisco. Prisco eventually catches up to the other racers and uses the circular saws on his bike to knock members off of their bikes, leaving only Wendigo and Drifter. Wendigo is about to throw his last harpoon, only for Prisco to grab it and throw it aside, infuriating him and causing him to lose track of where he's driving, before crashing into a building. Prisco and Drifter clash with each other, until they both drive into a train. Prisco, barely having survived, is happy to find himself barely injured. Drifter, on the other hand, has been impaled by a piece of debris from the motorcycle. Prisco is initially reluctant about getting help for Drifter, but, realizing that he'd be as bad, if not worse, than the Vepturegeng himself, decides to call an ambulance on Drifter. When the paramedics arrive, he is asked what happened, as Drifter and Wendigo are brought to medical care. He claims that they drove into a train, and, realizing that lying never helps, admits that they were street racing. Prisco is arrested for this, but has his mind put at ease, knowing he did the right thing. In a post-credits scene, Wendigo regenerates the flesh he lost from the crash, is put in the same room as Drifter. This proves to be a poor idea, however, as Wendigo is uses his elemental power to flood the clinic after Drifter's operation is finished. Meanwhile, Prisco is bailed out by Robert Jacob, claiming that he needs Prisco with him for the "great Jacob reunion". Cast * Julius Haffthor Bjornsson as Prisco Jacob * Lex Lang as Robert Jacob * Colleen Clickenbeard as Robyn Jade * Brendan as Serpent * Clancy Brown as Elmo "Roadkiller" Roehr Allusions * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu: The episode's plot is based on the episode Snake Jaguar. * The Dark Knight: The cut outside of the clinic as the water floods out of the doors and windows is based directly on the shot from The Dark Knight where the Joker walks out of the hospital as it explodes. Category:Episodes Category:Season Seven